


A very RWBY Christmas

by glitteringeva



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short Stories, Various ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringeva/pseuds/glitteringeva
Summary: A series of Christmas themed short stories I wrote this year. A different ship each chapter. Enjoy!





	1. Snowflake in the rough

“Not this one. That one looks horrible.”

“It’s just the same as the one we already have.”

“No, this one is a cold white, we have warm white. Big difference.”

Emerald rolled her eyes. “They’re just fairy lights, Weiss.” She put the box down again and unbuttoned her coat. It was freezing cold outside, but inside the department store it was way too warm. Warm and cramped with people who were shopping for Christmas abominations.

“I won’t spend Christmas with cold white fairy lights. Look, here they are, was that so hard?” She took her phone out. “Okay, now we just need… candles. Red candles.”

“We have candles at home.”

“Don’t be so grumpy.”

“Not everyone cares about this –“ She stopped when Weiss looked down. She hated Christmas, but she didn’t want to hurt her. “It’s warm in here, I just want to get home.”

“It won’t take long, I promise.”

“Don’t worry, just… next time you’ll go alone and I’ll clean the apartment or something.”

“I just thought it would be nice to do this together, you know?” Weiss looked at the fairy lights for a moment before she put them back. “I always loved Christmas shopping with my sister.”

“I’ve never been Christmas shopping before. I didn’t expect it to be that hectic.”

“The best part was always getting hot chocolate afterwards. There’s a nice café right around the corner.”

Emerald sighed and reached for Weiss’ hand. “Take those fairy lights, let’s find your candles and then let’s go there, okay?”


	2. Gauntlets and Greaves

“I swear, if anyone is walking in on us I will –“

“We’ll just tell them you wanted to show me how that thing works.” Mercury pinned her against the copying machine, his lips searching for hers. Hungry. Warm.

“That’s what Christmas parties are for, huh?” It was probably the most stupid idea she had ever had, but the punch had made Yang reckless enough to let him take it that far. At least it gave her an excuse to pretend it hadn’t been her who had dragged him in here to make out.

“This party sucks.” He kissed her neck. She felt his teeth scratching over his skin when he pulled her dress up. “Let’s go to your place, or my place, I don’t care.”

“Stop.” She took his hands in hers. Her head was spinning. “Not here, I won’t go down in history as the woman who actually hooked up with someone in the copy room on a Christmas party.”

He sighed and freed his hands to put them on her hips. “Why not? It’s a big fuck you to our stupid boss.”

“I could never look anyone here in the eyes again.” She kissed him one last time and wished it could last forever. “Go out there, I will follow you in a couple of minutes.”

“You’re paranoid. Let them find out.”

“I don’t want to become that person everyone talks about because I’m dating the boss’ secretary.”

“Don’t call me a secretary.”

“Personal assistant.”

“Doesn’t sound any better.”

She ran her hands through his hair. “Go. And by that I mean leave the party. I will try to steal as many cookies as I can and we’ll meet at my apartment. The keys are in the pocket of my coat.”

He smirked. “Sounds like a plan.” He kissed so softly she felt weak on her knees. Then the turned around and opened the door.

The only flaw to her plan was Weiss who was now standing right in front of him, clinging to Emerald’s arm, eyes wide and mouth open. “Yang?”


	3. Lancaster

“I think I’ve got something in the eye.”

“Jaune, are you crying?”

“No!”

Ruby sighed. “It’s okay. Everyone cries over  _Love, actually_.”

He bit his lip before he moved closer and rested his head on her stomach. She ran her hands through his hair. “I didn’t think he’d actually cheat on her”, he said. “She’s his wife, she has always been there for him.”

“I know.” She chuckled. “It will be alright in the end.”

“Nothing is alright. Why do you always make me watch those sad movies?”

“Jaune, I’m saying it again, it’s not my fault you cried so much during the first five minutes of  _Guardians of the Galaxy_  you couldn’t stop until the movie had ended.”

“Can’t we just watch something  _happy_  for once?”

“ _Guardians of the Galaxy_  actually is pretty happy. Or  _Frozen_. Or  _Finding Nemo_.”

“Can we please stop talking about it?”, Jaune growled. “I need to see the happy ending you promised me.”


	4. Arkos

“He finally picked up the phone”, Pyrrha said. She sat down next to Jaune and he wrapped a blanket around both of them. “He says power should be back soon, but that’s all he can tell us right now.”

“Soon? That can mean anything. It’s already freezing cold in here.” Jaune pulled her into his arms to keep her warm. The living room was only lit by the candles on the coffee table in front of them, the only ones Pyrrha had found in the box with the Christmas decoration.

“Guess we’ll have to warm each other.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “Or we call Yang and ask her if we can sleep on her couch.”

“Then we have to get outside and I can barely see the other end of the road through all the snow.”

“It’s an adventure.”

“Do you want to go?” He rubbed her arms to keep her warm. “I’m just worried, you’re pregnant. What if slip and fall badly? Or a car hits you?”

“I’m not  _that_  far yet. It will be fine, it’s only a ten minute walk from here.”

“Okay, but… do you think cars still work? We could ask Yang if she can pick us up.”

“Jaune, it will be fine. I will be fine.” She pulled him close and kissed him. “And if this takes much longer we will spend the night in a cold and dark apartment even though we could be with Yang, drink the tea she makes us and have a fun night with friends.”

“Alright, alright.” He sighed. “But please don’t wear your heels and hold onto me, okay?”

“If that makes you feel better.” She brushed a strand of hair out of his face. “I’ll call her and you pack our things, okay?”


	5. Crosshares

“You know, this is actually quite unacceptable.” Coco pinned Velvet against the wall. Her glittering dress was intimidatingly revealing. Velvet could smell the alcohol in her breath.

“What… what do you mean?”

“Your dress, sweetie.” She rolled her eyes. “We have the most gorgeous Christmas party ever and you wear some black cloth that screams ignore me. Why didn’t you ask me for help?”

“I thought we’re just seeing some friends and –“

Coco’s kiss caught her off guard. Her lips still tasted like the Glühwein Weiss had made. “You’re too pretty for that dress, Velvet”, she said.


	6. Freezerburn

She stood on Yang’s doorstep with shameful tears frozen on her face and her throat aching from swallowing her anger. “Can I… can I stay here for the night?”, she said without daring to look at her.

“Are you alright? Just get inside already, it’s freezing cold.”

She stepped inside and closed the door. Yang’s hands were hot on her cheeks and when she kissed her Weiss felt like she was melting and would start to cry again any moment. “It was a… we had this Christmas party and my father kept showing me around like I’m some price to win for the man with the most money.”

“Oh, Weiss.” Yang pulled her into a hug. Her sweater was soft against her cheek. She smelled like oranges and ginger. “You know you can just… tell him about me. If you want to. I don’t mind.”

“No”, Weiss said quickly. She pulled away to take her coat off and because it was always easier to say those things when she could turn around and try to forget Yang was listening. “This is the first thing that ever really belonged to me. Just me. I don’t want him to have this and show you around like a trophy. I can manage. I just hate that he still sees me like that, as someone to trade for alliances and not… you know what I mean.” She took a deep breath and turned around to look at her.

“Yes.” Yang sighed. “Do you want something to eat? A hot chocolate?”

“A hot chocolate sounds lovely.”

“I’ll have it ready, just… get yourself something to wear from my closet, that dress looks amazing on you, but not exactly comfortable.” Yang turned around and opened the kitchen door.

“Yang? You know… it’s not like I want to hide it. I don’t care if he finds out. But if he does I want it to be someone else to tell him, just so he knows I didn’t care enough to tell him myself.”

Yang looked at her and smiled. “Defiance looks so good on you.”


	7. NeoMerc

“Where the hell have you been?”

Neo rolled her eyes and took her coat off. She was wearing one of his sweaters again, with her thighs and boots it was probably intended to be a dress but rather looked like a sack. Mercury wasn’t even surprised when she started to throw things she had been hiding under the sweater on the couch.

“Seriously? You had me worried all day just so you can rob some supermarket?”

She threw a box at him and he barely managed to catch it before it hit his head. She didn’t look at him when she took her boots off, something she only did when she was really mad at him. He looked down at the box in her hands. Ginger bread.

“Wait, is today Christmas?”

She looked at him for a moment before she placed a single red candle on the floor, right in the middle of the room. The apartment was small and usually messy, but while waiting for her to come home he had actually bothered to get rid of all the stuff that was usually lying on the floor. A sudden rush of feeling sorry for her always complaining about him spreading his stuff basically everywhere.

“I never thought you’d get nostalgic one day.” He sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the couch while she started to spread everything she had brought home on the floor. “Look at you, murderous cup of ice cream, actually remembering Christmas and getting all –“

She interrupted him with a kiss. A rough one, the one she used when she wanted to remind him to better shut up if he really wanted to get more of that later on. Her hands still felt cold on his cheeks and when she pulled away he took them into his for a moment, trying to get her warm. He didn’t look at her, but he felt her breath on his cheek. She pulled away and got back up, opening a bag of cheese crackers before she kneeled down on the floor to light the candle. It almost made her look vulnerable and that was probably the hardest thing he had ever admitted to himself.

“So are we doing this now? Kissing under the mistletoe and exchanging presents? If I had known I would have chopped you a tree somewhere.”

She sat down next to him, reaching behind him to take something from the couch and drop it into his lap. It was a comic, crinkled from keeping it under her sweater for so long. For a moment he actually didn’t know what to say. She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, leaning against him while he looked at the comic and then the candle, trying to remember the moment in his childhood when he had first tried to stop caring about Christmas.


	8. Phoenix

“Are you… drunk?”

“Noooo, just tipsy.” Tai wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned all her weight on her, his breath smelled like the horrible eggnog Qrow had bought. “Do you know you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever met?”

“Yes.” She rolled her eyes. “If you throw up you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“No, don’t leave me.” He pulled her closer.

“Okay, new rule.” She turned his chin to make him look at her. “You got me pregnant, as long as I can’t drink you don’t drink as well.”

“But Rae, that’s not fair.”

“Call it solidarity.”

“But only for you two.” He leaned his head against hers and laid his hand on her belly. In the beginning it had bothered her more when he did that. But she couldn’t bring herself to do anything that would lower his excitement over the baby. It was the only thing that kept her from freaking out.

She pecked his lips. “I can’t smell that stuff on you, either you shower or you sleep on the couch.”

“I’d swim through the cold sea for you.”

“You’d drown.” She thought about just pushing him under the shower for a moment, but when she looked at the honest expression on his face she couldn’t do it. She opened the bedroom door and when she pushed him towards the bed she allowed him to pull her down with him.

“You are beautiful”, he said, his voice a raspy growl.

“Sleep now.” She smiled.


	9. Monochrome

“All I want for Christmas is you?”

“I hate that song.”

“You love to sing it when you’re drunk.”

“That’s why I hate it.” Weiss looked into the mirror and reached for her lipstick. “We need something you can listen to while having a conversation, not something to sing along.”

“Why don’t you make the playlist?” Blake looked up from the laptop. She was sitting on the bed, already dressed and ready. Weiss wished her hair would look like that if she just let it dry and ran her hands through it a couple of times. Silky and soft.

“Because I’m not ready yet. Just put some Frank Sinatra on, that’s always charming.”

“You look fine.” Blake got up. She was wearing the dark purple dress Weiss loved on her along with one of Weiss’ white cardigans. Weiss had to force herself to concentrate on her lipstick. “It’s just a Christmas party with some friends.”

“And my sister.”

Blake sighed and wrapped her arms around Weiss from behind. “You don’t need to be nervous about her coming. You know that, right?”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you were nervous before she first met me and it was fine. You were nervous before you first showed her our apartment and it was fine. You were nervous before you first showed her the new car you bought and  _it was fine_. Don’t worry.” Blake smiled at her. “Also you look wonderful. Now relax and I will prepare the snacks, okay?”

Weiss took a deep breath. “Can you… stay here for a moment? I need to…” She didn’t know what to say, but Blake only kissed her cheek and for a moment Weiss closed her eyes and tried to calm down.


	10. Taiqrow

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how you do it.”

“If you know how to do this then just shut up and help me, Qrow.” Taiyang stared at the instructions, then the Christmas tree stand. “I think I have the wrong manual.”

“We’ve been at this for at least half an hour and you didn’t notice until now?”

“Why don’t you just –“

“Semblance.” Qrow shrugged and leaned back. “I won’t touch the Christmas tree.”

“You can’t use that as an excuse for everything.”

“I’ll go and see what the girls are up to.”

“They’re fine, just… I think I got it. Let’s try it again.”

Qrow got up and took the Christmas tree. It was small this year, much to Yang’s disappointment, but Taiyang hadn’t wanted to rearrange the furniture to fit in a bigger one into the living room. Sometimes Qrow felt like he was getting more and more scared of change the older he got. “Sure you didn’t miss anything?”

“You are not helpful. Just… yes, like that. Hold still and… okay, I think I got it.” Taiyang got up and stepped back. “Let it go, let’s see if it’s stable now.”

For once it was. Qrow stepped back and looked at it for a moment. “It’s quite small, isn’t it?”

“It’s just… cute. Let’s get the girls, I’m sure they’ll love decorating it.”

“Yang probably just wants to make out with her emo girlfriend.”

“Oh, come on, they’re not –“

“They totally are dating, just look at them. She definitely got the taste in women from you.”

Tai shook his head. “I can’t believe I missed that.”

“You’re her dad, it’s your job to miss that.” Qrow rolled his eyes and then wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “She only told me because –“

“Wait, she  _told_  you?”

“Don’t be mad at her, she was just asking for advice.”

“I can’t believe she’s asking you for advice and not me.”

“Maybe it’s because none of my partners ever ran away from me and I got to date the hot blond in the end.”

“It doesn’t make it any better if you phrase it like that.”


	11. Renora

“Think we have enough lights?”

“There is no such thing as enough lights.” Nora smiled, no, beamed when she wrapped the fairy lights around the Christmas tree. “No matter how many you have, it will always look better when you have more.”

Ren’s lips curled into a smile. She looked adorable like that, wearing pink leggings and one of his green knitted sweaters while she turned the Christmas tree into something that rather resembled a lightning bolt. “If you keep going we won’t need to turn on any other lamp in this room ever again.”

“Ren, that’s kind of the point.”

He felt like walking up to her and hugging her, kissing her, but he didn’t want to interrupt her. “Do you want a cup of tea?”, he asked instead, burying his hands in the pockets of his jeans.


	12. Flown North

“No one eats potato salad and sausages on Christmas Eve, Summer!”

“And no one cares about your opinion, Tai.” Summer almost seemed like she was about to attack him. Literally attack him. “It’s a tradition.”

“Then this tradition is wrong, it’s not festive!”

“Guys”, Raven started. “It really doesn’t matter that much, Qrow and I –“

“Shut up!”, Summer and Tai said in unison.

“This is your first Christmas”, Summer said. “It will be perfect, no discussion about that.”

“I have enough.” Qrow got up and wrapped his arms around Summer from behind. “We’re going for a walk.”

“Qrow, I have to make plans for –“

“Let Tai do that, potato salad and sausages sounds absolutely awful.” He kissed her cheek. “Tai gets to plan Christmas dinner, but he also has to cook it, so fair deal, huh?”

Tai scowled. “That’s not what we –“

“Shut up, I am tired of you two yelling at each other”, Raven said.

“Come on.” Qrow kissed her neck and softly pulled her towards the door. “Let’s go and make out behind some tree.”


	13. Jaded

“Just take the goddamn pizza, Mercury.” Emerald took her purse out of the pocket of her coat, just to check if she could actually pay today or if she had to use her semblance. The supermarket was almost empty and about to close in a couple of minutes. Was it worth the risk?

“If I have to eat this frozen garbage –“

“You can eat whatever the hell you want, just don’t expect me to help you.”

He rolled his eyes and kept digging through the freezer until he finally got up and closed it. He had some frozen meal in his hand, on the packing it looked like dog food. “Sure you want to stick to pizza?”

“That looks atrocious. Can we go now?”

“Ice cream?”

She rolled her eyes. “You don’t even eat ice cream.”

“Well, you do.”

She looked away. “Whatever. I want to get home before it starts to rain.”

“I don’t think it will rain today.” He put his disgusting frozen meal into the basket she was carrying, along with a box of ice cream. “Okay, let’s go.”

The cashier seemed just as annoyed as Emerald felt. It wasn’t until he had already scanned it when she noticed Mercury had picked the expensive chocolate chip mint ice cream. Idiot. She packed it into the back and was already reaching for her purse when Mercury got his out and handed the guy some lien. She raised her eyebrows, but he didn’t look at her.

It was cold outside. The streets were unusually empty. Everyone was probably at home, enjoying Christmas dinner with their loved ones. Emerald felt like the sheer thought of it was making her sick. “Where did you get that money from?”, she asked.

“Remember the purse you stole me last week when I complained about my old one?”

“I thought you had already spent that money on comics.”

“Not all of it.”

“We could have –“

“Hey, it’s Christmas.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I didn’t get you a present, let me get you ice cream.”

“Don’t act like that means anything, or like you have one nice Christmas memory.”  

“My worst Christmas memory is you always getting even more depressed and moody than you already are. Also I do.”

“If you now tell a story about your father getting you a crappy toy once and how that changed your life I will –“

“No, it was horrible when I was a child. He never bothered staying sober enough to function when there was no work and no one ever hired him on Christmas, most of the time he was too drunk to remember buying food and then blamed me.”

“Then what do you mean?”

“Last year was nice.”

She looked up. “Last year we just sat at home and watched game shows.”

“You yelled at the TV every time someone gave a stupid answer.”

“This is the dumbest thing you have ever said.” She couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

“See? I told you it wouldn’t rain tonight.”

She looked up. Big fluffy snowflakes were falling from the sky. “This is so –“

“Don’t say it.” He pulled her closer. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

She leaned her head against his shoulder. “You know, last year wasn’t that bad”, she said after a moment. “Just don’t ever mention that I said that.”

He laughed. “I promise I won’t.”


	14. Martial Arcs

“Do you even realise this is poisonous?” Jaune sat up, still buried under a mountain of mistletoes.

“You don’t have to eat it.” Nora was leaning out of the window of their dormitory, grinning as she looked down at him.

“Nora”, Ren groaned. He sat next to Jaune, still looking at the mess around them. “Did you only get us here to bury us under mistletoes?”

“Yes, we did.” Pyrrha’s head appeared next to Nora’s. “I’m sorry, are you alright?”

“Yes, they are”, Nora said. “Just kiss already.”

“What?” Jaune felt his cheeks grow hot. “Why would we –“

“We know you’ve been trying to ask each other out for ages.” Nora rolled her eyes. “You have to kiss now. It’s a tradition.”

“We won’t –“

“Come Nora, we’ll give them some privacy.” Pyrrha disappeared and pulled Nora with her. The window above them closed, but Jaune was sure Nora would try to lurk anyway.

“This is ridiculous. We’re not…” Jaune didn’t even really know what they were not. “We’re definitely not going to –“

Ren pulled him closer and sealed his lips with a kiss. For a moment Jaune forgot to breathe. He pulled away way too soon. “Nora won’t give up anyway.”

Jaune looked at him, blinked. “Did you just do that because of Nora?”, he said because of course he couldn’t come up with anything less inappropriate to ask.

“No.” Ren calmly looked at him and got up. “Let’s get tea until the girls have calmed down.”

Right now Jaune felt like  _he_  needed to calm down. His heart pounded fast when he clumsily got up. “Are you sure they will?”

Ren shrugged. “Eventually.”


	15. Bumblebee

“You’re trapped… in the tinsel?”

“It’s everywhere!” Blake looked up. She was sitting on the floor, right in between an ocean of golden glittery tinsel. “Why again did we decide to keep the one we used last year?”

“To save the planet. And money.”

“Then why did you put it all in a box and leave me to untangle this mess now?”

“Did you try to untangle it?”

“Of course I did! Don’t step on that pile, I was already done with that one.”

Yang sat down next to Blake and took a tangle of tinsel out of her hands. “You have some of it in your hair”, she said and smiled.

“Oh no, take it out please.”

“I think it looks good on you.”

“Are you going to help me with this?”

“I’m not sure if my prosthetic is useful for that.” She looked at the golden mess in her hand. “But we could just hang it at the Christmas tree like that, it almost looks like some really fancy bauble.”

“It looks like a chunk of tangled tinsel.”

“I think it really compliments your eyes.” Yang smirked and then reached for the strand of tinsel in Blake’s hair only to pull her close and kiss her. Blake groaned, but then kissed her back softly.


	16. Seamonkeys

“How much longer?”

“I just have to clean the coffee machine.”

Neptune sighed. The small coffee shop was empty apart from the two of them and he was sitting at one of the tables, drinking his second beer while Sun was still busy cleaning up. Giving Sun the last shift on a Friday night was probably the worst thing that someone had ever done to the two of them. “You always complain about having to clean it all during your morning shift, can’t you just let them do it in return once?”

“I actually need this job.” Sun sipped on his own beer bottle while he basically disassembled the coffee machine. How did it have so many parts? “You can help me if you want.”

“Nah.” Neptune got up anyway, stepping behind the counter and leaning against the fridge while he watched Sun do his work. “You’re doing great.”

“Sit down, Neptune, you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk.”

“You can get drunk from a glass of milk.”

“And your Christmas decoration is ugly.”

“It’s not mine, I only work here.” Sun threw his cloth into the sink and looked at him. “I hate this job.”

“Sun, I’m so sorry.” Neptune wrapped his arms around Sun’s shoulders and pulled him close to kiss him on the lips. “No homo, though.”

“This is incredibly homo, Neptune.”

“Yeah, whatever.” He leaned his head against Sun’s shoulder. “Are you done yet?”

“Almost. Sit down, you’re drunk.” Sun kissed him on the cheek and then shoved him away. “If you don’t let me work I will never get this done.”


	17. Pink Lemonade

The emergency room was the last place where Yang had expected to end up that night. The hall was cramped with people and she had no choice but to sit next to a drunken man who was pressing a blood soaked towel on his nose while she tried to remember Nora’s insurance number. A girl sat next to a bin on the floor and kept throwing up. Yang sighed. This was hell.

When Nora finally came back her wrist was bandaged and Yang could tell she had cried. She sat down next to her and for a moment she didn’t say a word, just took the pencil out of Yang’s hand and wrote her insurance number on the form. Her hand was shaking.

“Are you alright?”, Yang asked.

“No. Yes.” She sighed. “My wrist isn’t broken and my shoulder is just bruised. I’ll be fine, no big deal.”

“Nora, are you sure –“

“It’s just so stupid, okay?” She rubbed her cheek with the sleeve of her pullover for a moment. “I hang up Christmas lights and end up making you drive me to the emergency room because I fall from a tree.”

“That could have happened to everyone.” Yang took Nora’s hand and softly squeezed it.

“I just hate hospitals.” She took a deep breath and then smiled again. “I’m alright. Let’s just fill out this damn form and go home, okay?”

“We can grab some pizza on the way back.”

“Sounds amazing.” Nora took a last look at the form and got up. She handed it to the nurses at the reception counter and Yang wrapped her arm around her shoulders on their way out.

“That guy next to me really had it worse than you”, Yang said. “It’s one thing to get into a fist fight when you’re drunk, it’s another to let whoever he thought he had to mess with break his nose.”

“Well I’m just glad that never happens to you. But I could have knocked him out with one hand.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“I would never do that.” She smirked and looked away. “Yang?”

“Mh?”

“I love you.”

Yang smiled and softly kissed Nora’s temple.


End file.
